superbeardbrothersfandomcom-20200215-history
God of War
God of War is a third person action-adventurevideo game developed by Santa Monica Studio and published by Sony Computer Entertainment (SCE). First released on March 22, 2005, for thePlayStation 2 (PS2) console, it is the first installment in the series of the same name and the third chronologically. Loosely based on Greek mythology, it is set in ancient Greece with vengeance as its central motif. The player controls the protagonist Kratos, aSpartan warrior who serves the Olympian Gods. The goddess Athena tasks Kratos with killing Ares, the God of War, who tricked Kratos into killing his own wife and child. As Ares besieges Athens out of hatred for Athena, Kratos embarks on a quest to find the one object capable of stopping the god: the legendary Pandora's Box. The gameplay of God of War focuses on combo-based combat, achieved through the player's main weapon—the Blades of Chaos—and a secondary weapon acquired later in the game. It features quick time events that require the player to complete various game controller actions in a timed sequence to defeat stronger enemies and bosses. The player can use up to four magical attacks and a power-enhancing ability as alternative combat options. It also features puzzles andplatforming elements. God of War sold more than 4.6 million copies worldwide and is theeleventh best-selling PlayStation 2 game of all time. Regarded as one of the best action-adventure games for the platform, it won several "Game of the Year" awards. In 2009, entertainment website IGN named God of War the seventh-best PlayStation 2 game of all time. It has been highly regarded for its graphics, sound, presentation, and story, in addition to its gameplay. The game and its first sequel, God of War II, were remastered and released in November 2009 as part of the God of War Collection, and in 2012, the remastered version was re-released as part of the God of War Saga, both for the PlayStation 3 (PS3). A novelization of the game was published in May 2010 and a film adaptation has been in development since 2005. The Completionist Jirard reviewed God of War, one of Greg's personal favorite games of all time, blind for the forty-third episode of The Completionist. It was also done for the second episode of King of the Web Month. In the intro skit, Jirard has found Pandora's Box, and is told to open it by a Mario statue (later revealed to be Greg). Inside, he finds a razor, which becomes sentient and shaves Jirard's beard down to a goatee. Jirard feels immediately gripped by the story's opening, and is ready to unleash hell on some gods. He also notes how the visuals compliment the game's themes, and compliments the game's framerate on the PS3 version. He also loves the music and narration, as they're very atmospheric. Special attention is also given to the game's opening level. While Jirard talks about quicktime events, he notes that in God of War, the use feels justified, especially while fighting larger-than-life monsters. He claims a "love-hate" relationship with the enemies, which are fun to fight, but cause him frustrating. He's also a bit disappointed the game doesn't have that many boss fights. Overall, Jirard finds the game difficult, but rewarding to complete. Though he's very disappointed that beating the game on God Mode doesn't give much of a reward other than a phone number to hear a recorded message from Kratos. He does think the trophies in the PS3 version are worth getting though. Remastered During the break between Season 3 and Season 4, God of War was the third episode to be remastered to combat copyright issues with the original video. The original video had been flagged for Dead Space music (despite Jirard not having this issue with the actual review he did on Dead Space). During the intro, Jirard also gives explanations on what the thumbnail colors to answer some fans' questions. Trivia * Jirard recorded 50 GB of game footage for this episode. * In the intro of the remastered version of the episode, an orange thumbnail was displayed even though he was talking about the red thumbnail (which was only used for the 100th episode, Sonic 06). * This episode was the first to introduce the Completion meter, rather than just displaying the rating on the screen. Category:The Completionist Category:The Completionist Episode Category:PlayStation 2 Category:PlayStation 3 Category:King of the Web Month Category:Complete It!